Pretty Little Liars: King Charlie the Evil One!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A medieval adventure with Ezra, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer as well as Charlie and Alan Harper.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Two and a half men.**

**Author's note: Ezra and the girls are sent back in time from 2012 and Charlie and Alan from 2007. I hope you're gonna enjoy this story. Okey people, let's go!**

* * *

**Pretty Little Liars: King Charlie the Evil One!**

**Charlie Harper and his brother Alan are on a road-trip. While in Rosewood, Charlie's car break down and while Charlie is using his cell phone to call for help a strange energy beam strike the car and suddenly Charlie and Alan find themselves in a castle in England during the 1300's. Charlie is dressed as a king and Alan as a knight.**

"Alan, if this is one of your jokes I'll go find a sword and thrust it into your balls." says Charlie.

"Don't take out your anger on me. I know as little as you do about this." says Alan.

"What is this place?" says Charlie.

"Not sure. The clothes suggest England sometime during the mid 1300's." says Alan.

**It's now three years since Charlie and Alan arrived in the 1300's and both has adapted as well as they can to their new life. Charlie is the king of England, but he's just like the man he always was. Alan is the captain of King Charlie's royal knights and as such is forced to attack small villages across the kingdom and take young beautiful women as prisoners so Charlie can have sex with them.**

Alan enters Charlie's throne room. "My lord, if I may..." says Alan. "For three years, give or take a few months...I've been your greatest knight and I would be happy if you'd start to pay me a little better. 20 pieces of gold and 10 pieces of silver each month doesn't really cut it around here."

"Sir Alan, come on! Why the fuck are you such a damn asshole? I give you food and a room in the castle. I made you my highest ranked knight. Take it or leave it, man." says Charlie.

"Seriously, Charlie..." says Alan.

"That's _**King **_Charlie to you!" says Charlie in a hard tone.

"Whatever..." says Alan. "I really need you to pay me a little better."

"No way, Alan!" says Charlie. "I'm the king, that means I make the rules around here. Do I make myself clear...?"

"Yes..." says Alan as he roll his eyes.

"Leave me alone!" says Charlie.

"Yes, sir. I'll be back." says Alan.

"What are you, the Terminator...?" says Charlie.

"I'm gonna get my taste of the good life, Charlie. Wait and see..." says Alan as he give Charlie the 'I'm watching you' hand-sign.

"And cue the soundtrack from 'Rocky'...!" says Charlie in a sarcastic tone.

At the same time in a village not far away Ezra Fitz dressed as a knight and Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily dressed as female sorcerers are talking outside the local tavern.

"Ezra, do you think it's true? That King Charlie's from the 21'st century, just like us..." says Aria.

"Yes, I do think that it's true. We need to free the kingdom from his evil." says Ezra in a calm mature tone.

"How?" says Emily.

"I'm going to challenge the king to a duel for the throne. He's probably gonna try to use some tricks to win, but I should be able to take him out. And I've got my four sorcerers to back me up." says Ezra with a smile.

"We'll do everything we can to help. If we don't win we might be stuck in this time forever." says Spencer.

"This shouldn't be that difficult. With the magic that me, Hanna, Em and Spener have, the king can't defeat us." says Aria.

2 hours later at Charlie's castle.

"King Charlie! The honorable Saxon knight Sir Ezra Fitz of Winchester is here to see you, sir." says a royal guard.

"Let the man enter." says Charlie.

Ezra, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer enter Charlie's throne room.

"My name's Sir Ezra Fitz, knight of the city of Winchester. These are my friends...Aria de Cantania, Hanna McDermot, Emily Barclay and Spencer de Galiana. Four young ladies from the Kingdom of Germania." says Ezra.

"Welcome to my castle. I'm King Charlie. Why are you here?" says Charlie.

"I hereby challenge thou to a duel for the kingdom. If I win you shall hand over the power as king to me." says Ezra in a strong clear voice.

"Thou shall never defeat me!" says Charlie as he stand up from his throne and draws his sword.

"Hoc ego ipse vires tibi, Ezra!" says Aria in a loud clear voice as she swing her staff.

Ezra's sword and armor glow with a white magical light.

"What's goin' on?" says Charlie confused.

"Never heard about magic, sir?" says Aria with a cute smirk.

"Let's duel, Charlie!" says Ezra.

Ezra and Charlie start to fight.

Charlie is not bad, but Ezra is stronger and soon has the advantage.

"I'm sorry that I have to kill you..." says Charlie, pretending to feel sorry as he swing his sword towards Ezra's chest. Thanks to the spell that Aria used on Ezra's armor, Charlie's attack does no damage at all.

"You need to do better than that your majesty." says Ezra with a smile.

Ezra swing his sword and knock the sword from Charlie's hand.

"No!" screams an angry Charlie.

"Give up...while you still can, Charlie." says Ezra as he points his sword at Charlie's throat.

"I give up..." says Charlie as he goes down on his knees and close his eyes.

"Good!" says Aria with a smile.

"Go on, finish me off, sir." says Charlie in a low voice.

"What? I'm not gonna kill you." says Ezra. "I now declare you a traitor and I demand that you leave the kingdom, never to return."

Alan enter the room.

"What's goin' on?" says Alan confused.

"Your king's no longer in charge." says Ezra.

"Thank you!" says Alan.

"You thank me?" says Ezra.

"Of course! Charlie has never treated me with respect. I'm happy that he's not king anymore." says Alan.

Suddenly Charlie and Alan are sent back home to the year 2007 in flash of blue magical light.

"You were right. They are from the future." says Hanna to Ezra.

"Yeah! And now it's time for us to return home to Rosewood in 2012." says Ezra. "Aria my love, would you like to say the spell to take us home?"

"With pleasure! Aperite portas et tempore ad locum videre!" says Aria as she snap her fingers above her head.

In a flash of purple magical light Ezra, Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily return to their own time.

A few seconds later they all appear outside the Montgomery-family's house in Rosewood. They are now wearing normal modern clothes again.

"Home! Sweet home!" says Emily.

"There's no place like home, guys." says Aria.

"Very true!" says Hanna.

"It's soo good to be back." says Emily.

"I agree, Em." says Spencer.

**The End.**


End file.
